


From Riches to Rags

by Youngblood615



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aobajousai, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Dates, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Karasuno, Love Triangles, Milk, Multi, Porn With Plot, Rivalry, Shiratorizawa, Study Date, Threesome - F/M/M, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, haikyuu fanfiction, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngblood615/pseuds/Youngblood615
Summary: The reader is a business major at university and Oikawa and Kageyama are in her class. Both of them fall for her, but she is unable to choose which one she wants. Why not both?
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, this is my first Haikyuu fanfic :) I'm pretty new to the fandom so let me know how this goes!

You walk into the classroom with your best friend by your side. It’s the second day of classes at university and it is hot. You wear a soft mint skirt and a white tank top to keep up with the heat, but the heavy backpack on your shoulders makes it even worse.

“Sophomores, can you believe it? We’re so old!” your best friend laughs and you wonder where the time went. It feels like just yesterday when you were signing up for university to become a business major.

“Who cares if we’re old, I’m sweating so much we might need to stop in the bathroom to freshen up before class,” you say, hoping there’s one nearby. This management class is on the fourth floor of the old business building and it was an impossible feat that you were even able to have enough energy to get all the way up here.

“Oh, come on, you look fine! This is our last class and then we’ll go get some dinner.”

There are only a few minutes before the class should start, so you both hurry into the room. Most of the seats are already taken, so you walk down the aisle and try to find something towards the back. You and your friend have a tendency to either talk or text each other during every class, so you might as well try and not be a distraction to others.

Pointing, you whisper to your friend that you see two open chairs next to each other. Her eyes widen and she nods at you.

As you walk up to the seats, you look up to see who’s sitting behind you.

You lay eyes on the most beautiful boy you’ve ever seen. His shaggy, brown hair sits unevenly on his head, and you immediately wish you could walk up to him and see if his jawline would cut your finger. He looks up and locks eyes with you, and your heart forgets to beat as he smiles at you. You look away instantly from his round, brown eyes that match his hair color, because you get scared he’ll think you’re staring at him.

As soon as you and your friend sit down, you lean over to her and whisper, “dibs” with a smile.

“What?” she says, completely unaware as she takes out her laptop and a notebook.

“Don’t look, but I’m gonna date the guy sitting right behind us,” you try again.

“No way. You just met him. Actually, you haven’t even spoken to him,” she rolls her eyes at your nonsense. You’ve been friends for years and she knows too well that you tend to like guys for their physical looks and not always for their personality.

“This one’s different, I can just feel it,” you shrug.

The class begins, and by your lucky chance, the professor asks for you to turn around and introduce yourselves to your neighbors.

You quickly overhear the boy behind you talk to his neighbor.

“Oh, Tobio-Chan, do you need to introduce yourself to me?” the boy says casually as he starts to laugh.

The boy next to him doesn’t seem so friendly. His hair is jet black and incredibly straight, and he looks tall. To match his hair, his outfit is also completely black except for an orange stripe running down the sides of his pants.

“Shut up, Oikawa, I can’t stand you, you idiot,” the other boy says, grabbing his phone out of his pocket and beginning to look at it. You can’t help but wonder who he’s texting.

“You’re so uptight, Tobio, I hope this class teaches you to remove the stick from your ass,” the boy named Oikawa says.

You quietly giggle and smile at the boy’s joke, but don’t turn around until your best friend decides to take matters into her own hands. She turns around, then motions for you to do the same. and says to the boys, “Hi! I’m Yui. And you are…”

“People call me Oikawa,” the boy says with another award-winning smile.

“No, people call you loserkawa,” the other boy mutters under his breath.

“Hey, Tobio-Chan, keep it down, would you? That’s no way to talk to ladies.”

“I’m Kageyama,” the black-haired boy says unexpectedly.

“Pleasure to meet you,” both of you say, yet he only nods in response. You notice that he looks at you slightly longer than your friend, leaving you to wonder if he found you weird or something.

The professor calls the class back and you turn back around and take notes the rest of class. You wouldn’t dare try and text your friend now because of the chance the boys might read your screen. You’ll wait until after class to say anything. The lecture goes by and the professor dismisses you. You start to pack up your things and leave when Oikawa shouts, “see you around, ladies!”

You smile and wave back at Oikawa politely, but notice Kageyama starting at you once again. You don’t understand what his deal is, Oikawa is so friendly. How are they even friends if it’s clear Kageyama hates him?

When you’re sure both of them are out of sight, you start to confide in your best friend.

“Oikawa is literally so hot, Yui! I can’t keep my eyes off of him. Do you think he has a girlfriend? But wait, did you notice the way that Kageyama was staring at me?”

“What are you talking about?” she looks at you, eyes widened in concern.

“I don’t know, he just seems kind of cold.”

“Maybe he thinks you’re hot,” she says with a smirk and laughs.

“I mean, he’s not unattractive, but I much prefer Oikawa.”

“From the looks of it, who wouldn’t? He’s tall.”

“So is Kageyama,” you remind her.

The two of you walk to the nearest café to get some food when you find Kageyama and Oikawa in line a couple people ahead of you.

“Oh my God, it’s them!” you pull on your friend’s arm to show her.

“Just go say hi, then!”

“I can’t! I think he’s way too cool for me,” you admit as you see two other girls walk up to Oikawa and start talking to him. You watch Kageyama tense up and look away from the girls. What’s wrong with him?

After only a minute, they walk away, and you see Kageyama’s shoulders relax.

You order your food, then in a spurt of bravery, walk up to where the boys are standing, waiting for their order.

“Hi boys!” you say with a smile.

Both of them turn to you and give you completely different reactions. Oikawa smiles wide and stick his tongue out, while Kageyama moves his lips into a line and slides his hair back with his hand.

“If we had known you were coming here to eat, we would have just walked with you!” Oikawa states and laughs, “Tobio and I are off to the gym, so we’re unable to sit and eat with you.”

You pout slightly, and are sadder on the inside than you let on, but you simply shrug and say, “that’s okay. Wait, why the gym?”

“Volleyball,” Kageyama says simply, and you’re honestly shocked he’s spoken.

“Oh?” you say, confused.

“Yes, little Tobio here is on the volleyball team, and I used to be up until my knee injury. He’s asked me to teach him some serving tricks,” Oikawa says with a little wink.

Your heart melts at his smoothness, but fear strikes you as you wonder if he’s like this with everyone.

“Wow, volleyball? Is our team any good?” you ask.

“They didn’t call me ‘The Great King’ for nothing.”

“Yeah, they also called you shittykawa…” Kageyama mumbles.

“Hahaha, he’s kidding,” Oikawa smacks Kageyama’s arm and blushes, “but we should get going, anyways. See you in class?”

You nod and instantly feel sad that he’s leaving. He’s so cute with his kind eyes and everlasting smile.

As they leave, Kageyama mumbles a goodbye, and it catches you off guard. You quickly wish him good luck with volleyball and watch as the two walk away. Oikawa tries to put his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder and Kageyama shoves him in response, causing Oikawa to laugh once more.

Your friend walks up to you and asks, “what was that all about?”

“They play volleyball! Oikawa was going to teach Kageyama to serve or something,” you brag.

“Wow, if he can serve a volleyball, I bet he can smack your ass really hard, too,” she laughs.

“Yui!”

“Am I wrong?”

“No…” you smirk and think about what it would be like to get into it with Oikawa. Would he pin you up against a wall? They called him ‘the Great King’ on the court…

“Hello? Are you gonna eat or not?” Yui looks at you, concerned.

“Oh! Sorry, of course!” you reply, but you let your mind wander to Kageyama. He’s silent, but don’t they always say the quiet ones are the best? Which one should you go for? You decide to put them both out of your mind and wait until class the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time you walk into class, you see that the boys have saved you a seat. You walk up to them with a large smile and say hello, sitting in between them, making your friend sit on the opposite side of Kageyama. Oikawa immediately turns to you and starts asking how your day has been and doesn’t stop until the professor calls for attention.

During the lesson, you find yourself distracted by the two of them. Oikawa is completely relaxed, reclining back in his seat while listening to the professor. His eyes glimmer from the fluorescents and it makes you daydream about what it would be like to have him stare at you right before kissing you. You soon snap out of your thoughts and try to turn back to the lesson.

You notice Kageyama’s hand is very close to yours, twirling his pencil and fidgeting. The closeness makes you feel a certain tension in your hand, almost like a tingle. Without moving your head, you try and peek at his expression, but he sits there, completely focused on the lesson. What is going on inside his head?

More time passes by, and unexpectedly you feel something tap your thigh. You jump slightly but realize it’s Oikawa. You turn your head to look at him when he leans in and whispers in your ear, “meet me in the hallway in a couple of minutes.”

You look at him confused and feel your heart start to race. What does he mean, in the hallway? As if reading your thoughts, he simply winks. By now, your pulse is racing, and you try your best to look composed as you are unable to decide what he means by ‘a few minutes.’

Not a minute goes by when Oikawa closes his laptop and gets up out of his seat. You notice he’s wearing khaki shorts, but as he walks past you, you turn to see that his ass is actually quite flat. You frown and think to yourself that God couldn’t make him perfect, because that would be unfair to everyone else.

He taps Kageyama on the head before leaving, and you see Kageyama’s face scrunch up in irritation, his hand immediately flying up to fix his hair.

You wait and take notes until the professor changes slides, and then decide to get up and walk out. Your friend gives you a look of confusion, but you mouth “bathroom,” to her and hope that’s enough to satisfy her.

You walk out of the room in slight confusion, but immediately see Oikawa leaning up against the wall. He looks even better in natural lighting. Seeing you walk toward him, his eyes lighten up and he smirks. Before you can even get a chance to say anything, he grabs your wrist and pulls you into the bathroom. You stumble in and the light turns on, revealing it’s the mens room. He turns and locks the door behind you, as you ask, “Oikawa, this is the men’s room!”

He walks towards you slowly and says, “I know. No one’s in here, I checked.”

He then puts your cheeks into his hands and leans your head up to kiss you. His lips are soft and smooth, as if he put Chapstick on recently. He smells sweet and you reach up to grab his shirt to pull him closer to you. He pulls away and smirks, looking at you with a new sort of playfulness.

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t control myself,” he says, sheepishly.

“Is this normal for you?” you ask, realizing you’re still holding onto his shirt.

He doesn’t respond, instead choosing to kiss you again and then start to move you towards the tiled wall. You feel the cold on your shoulders and hiss, but your skin soon adjusts and all you can think about is Oikawa. Your hand moves to his hair and you grab the back with your fingers. He laughs and says, “please don’t ruin my hair, it’s still the middle of the day.”

You roll your eyes and realize only he would have the audacity to say something like that, but you quickly continue to make out. He grabs your wrists and holds them against the wall and pushes himself against you. You can feel the outline of his bulge on your abdomen and start to get a tingling in your core. Your brain feels like it’s on fire as you keep thinking about how hot he is.

His hands release yours and start to slide down your body, stopping at your hips. He holds them there gently for a second, but then takes one of his fingers and starts to run it on your abdomen towards your belly button.

You start to think about how you do not do this sort of thing on the regular and are almost nervous about what’s going to happen next. He must feel you tense up, because he stops and says, “is something wrong? Do you want to stop?”

“No, I just don’t know how far you’re taking this,” you whisper shyly, looking at the floor.

“Don’t worry, I’d buy you dinner first,” he says pridefully. You giggle and sigh slightly, knowing he’s not going to take advantage of you.

“Please, continue, then,” you say confidently, and he immediately presses his mouth against yours again. He starts to move his tongue around in your mouth, only making you breathe harder. His fingers go back to playing with the top hem of your skirt. You then feel him stop and move one hand under your skirt. You open your eyes and look at him as he pulls your panties to the side.

“Oikawa…” you say, unable to stop yourself.

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” the words come out of his mouth with a blow of hot air, causing you to shiver slightly.

You feel him slide his tongue across your neck. You can’t help but wonder how many other girls he’s done this with, he’s so good at this.

Your thought is cut short when you feel him start to apply pressure to your sensitive area. You let out an unexpected moan as he starts to flick your clit with his thumb.

“Oh my God,” you groan and feel yourself getting wet.

“You like that?” Oikawa asks, his eyes gleaming at you, seeming unable to control his joy at watching you weak for him.

He then traces around your folds with his now wet fingers, toying with you as you start to squirm with impatience. Everything else is completely forgotten as you put your head on the wall for support.

“You’re so wet for me,” Oikawa comments.

“It’s because you’re so hot,” you say, blushing at your bluntness.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, we all have desires,” he purrs in your ear.

You feel him push two fingers into your vagina and you gasp and tighten your grip around his arms. He starts to pump in and out, making you feel hotter with every second. Your wetness continues to come out and you start to grind your hips against him.

“Just like that, baby…” he coos.

You begin to feel a sensation in the pit of your core and tell Oikawa to speed up. He responds by smacking your ass with his hand and gripping it, pulling you closer to him and continuing to rub, hitting your sweet spot. You try your best not to scream and feel your entire body starting to relax. Soon enough, you let out an incredible moan and release your hands from his biceps. You almost fall back, but he catches you in his arms.

You lean your body on the wall and close your eyes, unable to catch your breath. Stars dance around your eyesight and you feel lightheaded from your climax.

“Th– thank you,” you stammer.

“Anytime,” Oikawa stands back and gives you a wink, admiring you. He then goes up to the sink to wash his hands.

He stands near the door while he gives you a minute to straighten up. You fix your skirt and your hair, hoping no one will notice or think about what you just did. When you’re ready, he unlocks the door and lets you walk out first.

“I’ll be right in,” he says.

You glance at the clock as you walk in, seeing that less than ten minutes have passed. Your best friend looks at you, wide-eyed and filled with curiosity, but you simply blush. You almost think Kageyama looks angrier than he did when you left. Sitting back down, you notice his arms are crossed and his eyes are squinting at the professor, as if in deep frustration.

After a few moments, Oikawa strolls back into the classroom, a wide smile across his face. He sits down casually in his chair, clearly proud of his accomplishment.

There’s no way you’re going to focus now, so you simply use your laptop to preemptively download the PowerPoint for today’s lecture.

At the end of class, you are slow to pack your things because you still feel quite tired from your pleasure. Oikawa, however, gets up quickly and starts harassing Kageyama to go faster. Finally, Kageyama snaps and says, “Oikawa! Leave me the fuck alone, walk without me for once!”

Oikawa makes a face and says, “have it your way, Tobio-chan! I’m still better than you at volleyball and I won’t let you forget it!”

Kageyama glares at him as Oikawa walks away. He then continues to pack away his things.

You and your friend are about to leave when you hear Kageyama call your name, “hey, can you stay back a second?”

You turn back around to face him and say, “oh, sure,” motioning for your friend to wait for you outside the class.

“What’s up?” you ask politely, not wanting to get on his bad side.

Kageyama looks around him nervously before saying, “I, noticed you missed a little bit of class today,” causing you to feel your face getting hot.

“Oh, I-,” you start to say.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up tomorrow so I can help you go over what you missed, it was a little complicated,” he says before you can finish your sentence.

You stare at him, completely surprised by his gesture, and say “Oh! Actually, that would be great, thank you! Wow, that’s so thoughtful.”

“I noticed you download the PowerPoint, that’s all,” he says, looking at the wall beside you, his face completely straight and unreadable.

In your mind, you’re curious as to what else Kageyama noticed about you while sitting next to you in class.

“Well hey, that still sounds really helpful, can I text you?”

Kageyama’s eyes go back to looking at you and his face almost reads of excitement. He hands you his phone from his pocket and waits patiently while you type in your number.

“See you later?” you say to him innocently.

“Yeah,” he replies and smiles slightly, making you get butterflies in your stomach. He’s cute when he’s not so angry, you think to yourself. You turn around and meet your friend outside.

“What the fuck?” she asks suspiciously.

“Kageyama is going to help me study today’s lesson!” you tell her excitedly.

“Yeah, considering you missed half of it, I’d say that’s a good idea,” she rolls her eyes.

“I didn’t miss half of it!” you reply defensively.

“What were you even doing? I saw Oikawa walk out before you and return only a few minutes after you.”

“Coincidence, probably,” you grin at her.

“Yeah, right. Just as long as you’re being safe, I guess,” she shakes her head in disbelief.

The two of you walk to your next class, but you are unable to focus for the rest of the day, wondering where exactly Kageyama is going to have you study.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi y'all! Sorry it's been a couple days since I've updated, been a little busy. Hope you like the continuation! :)

It takes a whole day, but you finally get a text from Kageyama. He asks you to meet at a little café that’s near campus. You, of course, say yes, because you tried learning the material for class yourself and frankly need all the help you can get. You arrive a couple minutes late after stopping to talk to a friend and find him sitting alone at a table for two in the corner of the cafe, already hard at work, typing furiously on his computer.

“Hey Kageyama, how are you?” you say, and he looks up at you suddenly, lost in thought.

He smiles at you and replies, “Oh, uh, you can call me Tobio if you want…”

You return the smile and are glad that he is comfortable enough with you to let you call him that.

“So, this lesson. I tried doing it by myself and I just don’t understand,” you confess, pulling out your laptop and notebook.

“That’s okay, let me just save this and we’ll get started.”

You work for almost half an hour when your head starts to spin from looking at all the notes and practice examples Kageyama gives you.

Getting out your wallet, you ask him if he wants anything to eat from the café. He barely looks up from his computer and says, “just a small black coffee.” However, almost immediately after you start to walk away, he gets up and walks to join you in line. When you get up to the register, he lets you order your muffin, then asks for his coffee and slides over his debit card.

“Oh, thank you, you didn’t have to do that,” you say sheepishly.

“It’s not a problem,” he replies quietly.

He’s so distant, yet you feel the warmth in his reply. You wonder if you spent more time with him, would he ever warm to you further? You try to imagine getting him to laugh and how your heart would probably melt at how cute he would be. 

Since you’ve managed to distract him away from his computer, you start asking him questions about volleyball.

“So how long have you been on the volleyball team?”

“Well, I’m a second year just like you,” he replies as the two of you walk back to your table.

“What is Oikawa?”

“Shittykawa is a –oh sorry, I mean Oikawa– fourth year.”

You giggle and ask, “why do you call him that?”

“It wasn’t developed by me, actually, but it caught on. We’re not exactly friends. He was always the mean upperclassman to me, we play the same position…” he looks down at the table and frowns.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to–,” you start.

“No, it’s fine. Not everyone on the team here is like him, most of them are my friends.”

You can finally see Kageyama start to relax a little bit and wonder if Oikawa really brings out the worst in him, which is why you’ve only ever seen him angry. When talking to him without Oikawa around, he’s more patient and calm, almost willing to open himself up.

“Do you think I could come and see one of your games some time?” you ask.

You both get distracted by Oikawa walking up to you.

“Hi kids!” he exclaims, flashing you his killer smile and throwing up a peace sign.

“For fuck’s sake…” you hear Kageyama whisper.

“Oikawa! Uh, hi!” you say, surprised.

“Well Tobio-chan told me he was going to study for our class in this cafe, but he didn’t tell me it was going to be with the most beautiful girl in the class!” Oikawa says as he starts to pull up a chair.

“Oh… Tobio offered to tutor me because he really understands this and has helped me a lot,” you mumble, unable to process how awkward this must be for both you and Kageyama.

You remind yourself that you aren’t dating Oikawa, all he did was finger you in a bathroom, so there’s no shame in spending time with Kageyama. But at the same time, you realize you care what Oikawa thinks about you and want him to spend more time with you.

“Be careful now, the nickname ‘Tobio-chan’ is strictly reserved for me,” Oikawa teases with a wink. You blush furiously, uncertain if Kageyama will be mad at you for calling him Tobio in the company of Oikawa.

Kageyama only rolls his eyes and quickly gets up from the table.

“Bathroom,” he mutters.

“Ugh, that Tobio-chan, always so stressed…” Oikawa sighs. He pulls out his laptop and also a pair of black, thick glasses.

You can’t help but stare at him. The glasses make him look even cuter than before, and you’re unable to keep yourself from faltering, “I, uh, really like your glasses.”

“Oh! Haha, thank you!” he smiles wide, “I’m supposed to wear them more often than I do, but I forget,” he states and makes a face.

“Well they’re kind of adorable…” you murmur, forcing yourself to look away from him.

“Hey now, you better stop that, or I might have to take you home.”

You giggle into your palm and can’t stop yourself from continuing to stare at him, trying to take in his hotness before it’s gone again.

Kageyama trudges back to the table looking grumpy and you decide to text him asking if he’s alright. As the message comes through, he looks up at you thoughtfully before replying that he doesn’t think he can work anymore with you today. Oikawa continues to be oblivious and is happily typing away on his computer.

As much as you like Oikawa, you decide that you were with Kageyama first today and that he deserves your time, especially since he was helping you study. You text Kageyama back that the two of you can go back to your place if it would help him focus.

Kageyama looks up at you again, slightly confused, and quickly looks back at his phone to text you if you would invite Oikawa too. You reply that it would only be the two of you. He happily agrees.

“Hey, Oikawa, sorry to leave when you just got here, but I think I’m gonna go home and take a nap. Kageyama and I have been here quite a while.”

Oikawa pouts and says, “okay, if you have to leave me for sleep, I guess I understand.”

“I’ll see you later, though, in class!” you say hopefully before exiting.

You decide to wait by a bench that’s up the street, and minutes later you see Kageyama walking towards you.

“I’m so sorry,” you say as he nears you.

“It’s okay, it was my fault for telling him anything,” Kageyama says dismissively. You can almost hear him mumbling, “should have kept you to myself…” but you decide to let it go.

You touch his arm to try and comfort him, saying “you didn’t know he would actually come find you.”

He flinches under your touch but doesn’t pull away.

“I should have, it’s Oikawa,” he states angrily, but he catches your concerned glance and softens, “how far is your place from here?”

“About a five-minute bus ride, unless you’d rather walk?”

“It’s hot, the bus is easier,” he huffs, already walking away from you towards the bus stop.

The bus arrives after five minutes of waiting, and Kageyama takes a seat next to you. You try to keep him entertained and happy by asking him more questions about volleyball.

“So, what position do you play?” you ask, making sure to smile at him.

“I’m a setter. I’m the person who reads the field and tosses the ball to one of our attackers,” his face grows very serious, as if he’s talking about life or death.

“That sounds very complicated,” you manage, and do your best to show him you’re listening, “tell me more about these attackers.”

Kageyama’s eye widen and he quietly asks you, “really? You want to hear about it?”

You shrug and say, “why not? It’s interesting and kinda cute when you nerd out about it.”

Kageyama’s mouth opens a little as if shocked by the comment, but then he smiles and relaxes.

“Thanks…” he mutters, looking down at the floor.

For such a tall and lanky boy, absolutely towering over you, he really is so shy. As the bus rolls toward your apartment, you put your head on Kageyama’s shoulders as he continues to tell about the attackers, mentioning names of people you’ve never heard of like Asahi and Tanaka, his descriptions filled with excitement and obvious pride for his teammates. He at first looks at you and is almost confused at what you’re doing, but then he settles and rambles on with the story of a game where they played another incredible setter, Tech something or other.

Soon, it is time for you to get off, and as you step on the sidewalk, you reach and put your hand in his to lead him to your apartment.

He flinches again at your touch, prompting you to immediately ask, “is that okay?”

He just looks at you with his dark eyes, unreadable, and nods. You try to lighten the mood again by smiling at him, then turning to walk into your building. He trails behind you, still holding your hand. You walk into the lobby and then the elevator up to the fourth floor. When you get to your door, you realize you have to dig out your key from your bag. Kageyama is still dedicatedly holding your hand, and when you try to let go, he doesn’t let you slip out of his grasp and continues to hold it, standing there in front of your door.

You finally laugh and look at him, “uh, I kinda need this,” shaking your intertwined hands in the air, trying to get him to let go.

“Oh!” he exclaims, “I’m sorry,” he looks away from you, clearly embarrassed.

You chuckle again.

“We can do more of that inside, I promise,” you smile as you open the door and lead him inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking inside, you flip on the light and your dog runs up to greet you. Barking up onto your legs, you bend down and start rubbing the little French bulldog’s head, saying, “hi buddy! How have you been?”

Once he settles, you turn back to Kageyama, who is patiently taking off his shoes and ask, “are you allergic or scared of dogs? I can lock him away if you need!”

While he looks a bit frightened, Kageyama mutters, “no, it’s fine … will it jump on me?”

You chuckle and immediately respond, “no, Gus is a good boy. He might be hyper, but he only likes to sit by you,” petting the dog once more before releasing it back into the apartment.

To this response, Kageyama nods but doesn’t relax his shoulders.

You can’t help but smile at him again because he’s such a cute dork.

“Come on in,” you exclaim, “don’t just stand in the doorway!”

“Oh. Right!” Kageyama starts to walk into the room with purpose and you start to giggle again.

“Well, I’d give you a tour, but I live in a one bedroom… so this is kind of it. Bathroom is that door and bedroom is over there.”

“It’s really lovely,” Kageyama states, taking a survey around the room. Suddenly, he gasps.

“Oh my God, is that a volleyball!!” he quickly walks over to the area where Gus is lying down on his bed, chewing on something.

You tilt your face up in confusion and turn to see what he’s talking about, “what?”

Kageyama points to Gus’ mouth, “is that a volleyball-shaped toy!”

You shrug, “I guess. Didn’t even notice, that’s his favorite toy though, just look at how chewed up it is.”

You see Kageyama grin with his teeth, making you pout in admiration as he reaches down and very slowly rubs two fingers in a circular movement on Gus’ head. The dog barely looks up at him, continuing to gnaw at the ball. After a moment, Kageyama straightens up and looks at you across the room, “he’s kind of okay!”

You shake your head and laugh at him, wondering if he’s never been around a dog before, but you decide to spare him any more embarrassment and invite him to sit on the couch with you.

“Are you going to stay for dinner?”

Kageyama’s head snaps at you and his eyes widen, “uh, what?”

“Oh, I just want to know if you like, want to just order something or if I should start prepping something?”

He stays quiet for a moment before murmuring, “you’d really prepare something for me?” looking sideways at you on the couch with an innocent face that makes your heart twinge.

“Well, yea! You’re my guest, so. I can make us some pan-fried fish and rice?”

“That sounds delicious!”

“Well, okay! That was simple, let me just–,” your words are interrupted by Kageyama scooting towards you on the couch and giving you a hug. He’s much larger than you, so his arms wrap all around you as your head is pushed into his hard chest. He doesn’t feel very warm, but his black sweatshirt is very soft and you lean into him, squirming to be able to put your hands on his lower back. After a moment, he abruptly lets go and clears his throat, sitting back up straight on the couch, leaving you dazed and already missing his touch.

“Sorry. I don’t know what came over me,” he bows his head, looking down into his lap.

You lean over to him and kiss his cheek, making his cheeks redden and feel warm to your lips.

“Hey, I think you’re cute, remember? Plus, your sweatshirt is really soft,” you say with a slight smirk, thinking about how you’d really like to do more kissing than just on his cheek.

His eyes snap up to you, “do you want to wear it! I’m warm anyways, I can take it off!”

“Uh, actually, yeah. Is that okay?” You ask as he is already taking it off. He hands it to you, and you pull it over your head. The sleeves go over your entire hand and it reaches to about your mid-thigh, making you laugh out loud. You glance up at him for his reaction and see that underneath the sweatshirt, he has on just a simple black V-neck t-shirt, revealing that Kageyama is not as lanky as he seems. You gape at the raised veins running down his arms and how the shirt reveals slight ridges of abs.

He notices you staring at him and shifts uncomfortably, “is something wrong?”

“No,” you stammer, “You’re… gorgeous.”

He scrunches up his face, almost in disbelief or anger at your words, and reaches his hand to fix his hair that sometimes falls into his eyes.

“I’m not.”

“Tobio…” you step towards him to stand between his legs. You take his face in your sweatshirt-covered hands and make him look you in the eyes. It almost upsets you that even when sitting, you’re only half a head taller than him. You realize up close that his eyes are actually a deep blue, not black and cold like they seem from a distance.

You lean into him and open your lips slightly. He meets you and you feel his soft lips brush on yours before planting more firmly. It sends a shock throughout your body and it makes you pull him tighter. He wraps his arms around your back and pulls you onto his lap, your knees landing on the couch on the outsides of his thighs. You’re unable to part as he applies just the right amount of pressure on your lips, making you moan slightly. You insert your tongue into his mouth, and it makes him elicit a small moan, making you get turned on even more.

You take a second to catch your breath, and you see that Kageyama is staring at you, not angrily like before, but almost like he’s trying to analyze you. You are overwhelmed by him and don’t question it any further, only leaning back into him to kiss him again. Your muscles tire, and you rest your butt on his lap, making him sit up straighter to reach you.

You can’t resist and start to tug at his sweatshirt that you’re wearing, as you’re starting to get incredibly hot. He probably has some attachment to it, considering it says the volleyball club name on it, so instead of tossing it on the floor, you throw it on the side of the couch. As you start to make out again, you tug at his shirt. He pulls away from you at first, but then scans your face for what you want, and then lets you pull his shirt over his head. You gasp as you look down at his abs, never realizing you liked volleyball players so much until now. You swear you see him smile slightly while he looks at you admiring him, which makes you want him more and lean towards him once again.

Suddenly, you feel him stand up and lift you with him. Your legs wrap around his waist as you continue to kiss. He leans you up against the wall, and you think to yourself about how you are so thankful you left a spot where the wall is completely empty of art or furniture. He separates from your lips and starts to kiss you on the neck, making you groan, “Tobio…”

“Do you like that?” he stammers between kisses on your neck and shoulder.

“Mhmm,” is all you manage.

Both of you panting, he lets you fall down from him and you lean up against the wall, catching your breath. He leans both of his arms against the wall, creating almost like a shield over you, and the sight of a shirtless Kageyama breathless over you makes your insides quiver. Impulsively, you glide your fingers over his abs, starting at one hip and ending at the other. He laughs as he tells you that that tickles and wraps his arm around his waist to protect himself.

“So…” you begin laughing, “fish?”

“Oh yeah! I’m super hungry!” he turns back swiftly to put his t-shirt back on.

So hot that he makes your brain turn to putty one minute, and the next he just wants to eat. Who is this boy?

You walk over to him and put the sweatshirt back on, walking into the kitchen. The next thirty minutes are spent preparing the fish in a pan with some spices and butter while the rice is steamed. Kageyama finishes his meal almost too quickly, shoveling it down without a single sip of water, making you tease him that you’re happy he liked your cooking. He nods vigorously while gulping the water at the end.

The two of you end up back on the couch watching TV until 10:30pm, with you having your legs folded up, leaning against him, extremely comfortable. As the show ends, you glance at the clock and immediately sit up.

“Oh no! I didn’t realize how late it had gotten! How far away is your place?”

He presses his lips into a line and ponders before responding, “well, actually, a good half an hour probably. I live a little bit off the West end of campus.”

“Oh shoot, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to keep you here and now it’s dark!”

Kageyama stands up, stretching his legs, “it’s okay. I can make it back. I’m pretty tall.”

You put your hand up to your mouth and wiggle your lips over your fingers in concentration before saying almost in a whisper, “unless… you want to just stay here?”

As Kageyama turns to face you, you continue, “my bed is large, so it’s fine. And, my brother left some clothes here the last time he was here… you would probably fit into them. I don’t know how early your classes are, but–.”

“Actually, I don’t have class until two tomorrow. Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude,” he doesn’t look you directly in the eye.

“Tobio… I really like you. If you want to stay, I’d be more than happy.”

He gives you a shy smile and his eyes almost glisten, showing you the dark blue hue that you saw earlier.

“Okay.”

You get off the couch and stand on your tiptoes to give him another kiss. You take his hand and lead him into the bedroom. Opening the bottom drawer of the dresser, you hand him a worn navy t-shirt and a pair of plaid pajama shorts.

“Thanks.”

“You can change in the bathroom and I’ll change in here?” you ask.

Without a word, he turns and walks out of the room.

As you pull your duvet over yourself, you can’t help but shake your body in excitement at the fact that he said yes to sleeping over. He doesn’t seem like the type of person for that, so it makes you grin like an idiot that he would do that for you.

He comes back in and lifts up the covers to join you.

“Sleep well, Tobio,” you say, turning on your side to fall asleep.

He responds by grabbing your waist and sliding your body up next to him so that your back is against his chest. His arm wraps around you and he entangles his legs in yours. Your entire body relaxes as you sigh and kiss his overhanging hand, absolutely encompassed in the sensation of his body touching yours. 

Feeling yourself wake up, you also feel how Kageyama has almost completely absorbed you into his body, legs put on top of yours and his chest leaning on your entire back. You look at the clock to see what time it is. Two thirty? You realize you woke up because you’re pretty warm. He really is radiating heat, wow. You try to shift to the other side of the bed, but in his sleep, you feel Kageyama’s grip only get tighter around you. You quietly laugh to yourself at how clingy he is once you got him to warm up to you. Ultimately, you just decide to move the cover off of you and let Kageyama himself keep you warm. It’s decently warm in the room, anyways. You drift back to sleep with thoughts of Tobio Kageyama kissing you against a wall.


	5. Chapter 5

You wake up to hear a knock. Looking over at Kageyama to see if he was the one who made the noise, you find him still sound asleep, drooling slightly on your pillow. You pout to yourself at how cute he is, but then the knock comes again, this time two in a row.

_‘Oh! Duh, it’s the door. But wait? What time is it?’_

You look and instantly widen your eyes to the fact that it’s almost nine thirty! Someone knocks another time and you quickly start to move out of bed. You feel Kageyama’s hand extend out to pull you back, but you hand him a pillow instead and grab your robe from the door hook.

Rushing through your apartment, you say, “coming!” to the knocks. Finally, you unlock the door and open it to find,

“Oikawa?”

“Hi baby, miss me?” Oikawa stands leaning up against your door frame with a smile and a to-go cup of coffee.

“Um, yea, but, what are you doing here?” you say, utterly confused as to how Oikawa even knew where your apartment was?

“Your friend, uh… Yay? Yee?”

“Yui,” you correct him, reminding yourself to text Yui later and tell her you’re going to kill her.

“Yes, well, anyways, I ran into her last night after you so rudely ditched me at the cafe and I asked her where you lived. She thought you’d be pleased…” Oikawa pouts and stares at the floor in mock sadness.

“I am! Oikawa, I’m glad to see you! Just, not in my pajamas?” you try.

“Don’t worry, I don’t need to see you in anything.”

“Oikawa?” you hear Kageyama say behind you.

Oh fuck, you forgot he was here.

“Tobio-chan! So nice to see you, well, not wearing black! Ahaha and I like the shorts especially,” Oikawa sneers.

You look at Kageyama, curious as to what Oikawa is talking about, when you realize that Kageyama’s bulge is quite visible in the shorts that you gave him. No wonder you felt something soft leaning on your back last night…

Kageyama immediately blushes a very deep red and storms back into your bedroom, slamming the door behind him. You wince as one of your paintings swings a little bit from the force.

“What _is_ little Tobio-chan doing here…” Oikawa turns back to you.

“Well, I still really needed help with the management lesson, so Tobio came over and then it got really late and I felt terrible making him walk home,” you explain uncomfortably.

“Tobio is so tall and angry all the time that no one would ever go near him, especially not in the dark! Even if he is a simpleton who would be easily fooled…”

You hear the door open and Kageyama comes marching out, still wearing the worn navy t-shirt you gave him but with the pants that he wore yesterday.

“Get out, Oikawa! She didn’t invite you here, I heard you explain!”

“Oh, Tobio, but I’m already here!” Oikawa gives him a knowing side-glance.

“I have no authority to kick you out. But I certainly don’t want you here,” Kageyama huffs.

You finally speak up, “Oikawa, would you mind waiting downstairs? I do need to get to class, and you can walk me there if you’d like, but I think it’d make Kageyama more comfortable if you weren’t here.”

“Ugh, playing so hard to get. We’ll just have to see about that,” Oikawa rolls his eyes and starts walking towards the elevator.

You silently close the door and turn back to Kageyama.

“I’m so sorry, I really didn’t kno–.”

“I know,” he interrupts you, “I heard.”

“Are you okay?” you ask him.

“I didn’t want to get so angry this early in the morning, but it’s fine.”

Kageyama looks really annoyed… should you try and appease him in some way? You walk towards him with a smile on your face.

“What?” he asks.

You don’t let him answer, but instead stand on your tip toes to kiss him. He bows his head and meets your lips, setting off a frenzy in your belly. He really is a good kisser. You continue to kiss as he put his hands gently on your back. You pull away and begin to kiss his neck, leaving only soft, wet pecks all along the nape. Slowly, you start to move your way down, lifting up his shirt and kissing his abs in different spaces. You see him look almost confused, but before he can speak, you shush him and continue. You reach the waistline of his pants and stop, helping yourself get down on your knees. He finally connects the pieces inside his head, and you see his bulge grow larger in anticipation.

You pull down the waist of his pants and start at his underwear when Kageyama whispers, “are you sure?”

Slightly confused, you look up at him and say, “well, I want to help you relax. Do you not want me to?”

Clearly nervous, Kageyama only nods.

Continuing, you pull down his underwear to his knees and his penis hangs in front of you. Unsure if it’s a good idea to look at him, that might make him even more nervous, you decide to just go for it and gently use one hand to guide his cock into your mouth.

You hear Kageyama let out a small groan and you know this is exactly the thing that will take his mind off of Oikawa and back to you.

You start to glide your mouth up and down his length, sucking in your cheeks every now and then. Kageyama’s body starts to relax and he puts his hands gently on your ears. You find it kind of strange, but you figure that’s just where his lanky arms landed.

Moving upwards, you rotate your tongue around his pink tip, making him moan louder than before. You start to gradually flick it and he moves his hands to your shoulders, tightening his grip on you.

“Please,” he whispers, head tilted up towards the ceiling.

You smirk at him, and go back to gliding him back and forth, deep into your throat, using one hand to finish off the rest that you cannot fit. He’s quite long, you think to yourself, leading you to think about how Oikawa looks. Annoyed with yourself for thinking about Oikawa, you look up at Kageyama. His face is scrunched up and his eyes are closed, almost like he’s completely focused on something, or aggravated, or both. It almost worries you, but based on his moans, you’re sure he’s having a good time.

Picking up the pace, you keep sucking until finally, you hear him say, “I’m close, I’m close,” and a moment later you feel a hot liquid squirt into your mouth. Calmly, you release your mouth from him and walk over to the sink, spitting out his pleasure. You pick up a glass sitting next to the sink, fill it with some water, and take a sip.

Turning around and leaning against the counter, you see Kageyama still standing in the spot you left him, pants at his knees, staring at you.

“Did I do something wrong?” you ask worriedly.

“No… I just, haven’t had that happen in a while. Thanks.”

You smile and shrug, “no problem.”

After a moment of the two of you standing there, he starts to pull up his pants and asks, “what now? Do I need to do something for you?”

“No, uh, I’m fine. Thank you though. And thank you for staying the night. I know you could have gone home but it was nice to sleep with someone.”

“I agree,” he says, not looking at you.

“I don’t mean to kick you out or anything… but I should probably get to class.”

“And Oikawa.”

You see hurt flash over Kageyama’s face as he says it, and you instantly feel bad.

“No, not Oikawa! If anything, he probably got impatient and left.” you try to talk Kageyama down from anger again.

“Hah, yea. I don’t know about that, you’re kind of out of his league, so he probably stayed.”

You stand there gaping at him as Kageyama picks up his other things before turning to you and saying, “thank you again. Let me know if you need more help with management.” Pulling together a, “will do. Bye, Tobio,” you watch him walk quickly through the door and out of your apartment.

Still leaning against the counter, you set the glass down and cross your arms. Do you like Kageyama more than Oikawa? They’re so different. You never know if Kageyama’s happy being with you, but he was glued to you after he got comfortable with touching you. Oikawa is gorgeous, everyone knows it, but could he ever be more than just a flirt?

Realizing you’re going to be late to class if you don’t hurry, you let out one last sigh and go get dressed.

Downstairs, you find that Oikawa did indeed wait for you.

“About time!” he shouts, getting off the bench and walking towards you.

“Sorry, girls getting dressed takes forever,” you reply guiltily as the two of you start to walk towards your class.

“What did you say to Tobio?” Oikawa asks after handing you the coffee he bought for you.

“Nothing, why?”

“Well, he didn’t even try and yell at me again when he came downstairs. Just a quick glare of death and then he walked away.”

“Oh. I don’t know.”

“Whatever it was, you put him in a good mood,” Oikawa jokes.

“Yeah, I guess.”

The rest of the trip, Oikawa goes on about his setting skills and his traumatic injury, with you barely listening, only giving him the occasional encouragement. When the two of you arrive at your class, he kisses you passionately and swiftly, leaving you dizzy.

“Now that’s so you don’t forget about me,” Oikawa says with a wink, pulling away.

“How could I?” you answer, “not with those eyes.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some explicit stuff here folks, you've been warned 🙃 xx

Sitting in your business analytics class, you are completely distracted by thoughts of Kageyama. He seemed genuinely interested in you up until Oikawa showed up this morning. Could he handle being with you if you were liked Oikawa too?

As if he knew you were thinking about him, you see an alert flash on your computer that you have a text from Oikawa. It asks you if you are free to meet up later again at your place. You’d love to see him again, so you immediately respond that he’s free to come by whenever after your last class ends.

A second alert flashes on your computer. This time it’s from Kageyama. It asks you if he can pick you up from class. It doesn’t sound like a great idea because Oikawa is supposed to meet you at your apartment, but you don’t want to say no to Kageyama. You text back where your class is and what time it ends. Kageyama probably won’t want to come upstairs and hang out with you anyways, he’s just being polite, right?

Kageyama is waiting for you outside of the building, standing with his hands in his pockets and watching as the other students go by. You continue to wonder what goes on inside his mind as he moves his head back and forth, his eyes following different people as they pass him, staring intently at all of them.

“Hey!” you exclaim as you walk up to him.

“Hi,” he says simply, almost immediately interlacing his fingers into yours, making you smile.

“How was your day?” you ask to try and start conversation.

“I only had one class, so, easy.”

“Oh, yea, you told me that earlier, sorry.”

“No need to apologize,” he says before adding, “how was Oikawa?”

“Could we, uh, not talk about Oikawa? I don’t want to make it seem like there’s any competition between the two of you over me, I like spending time with each of you separately.”

Kageyama slowly drops your hand from his, his mouth moving to a straight line, saying curtly, “I see.”

You stop walking and turn towards him.

“No, please, I didn’t mean it like that. I haven’t seen Oikawa at all outside of class, and well, I’ve really been spending most of my free time with you these past couple days.”

“Oh. Sorry… I didn’t realize,” Kageyama looks down at the ground.

You step closer towards him and put your hand on his cheek.

“Tobio, I didn’t say that was a bad thing. I really like spending time with you, that’s why I keep doing it.”

You think for a second before adding, “if anything, if it was a competition, you would be winning.”

You know instantly that you probably shouldn’t have phrased it like that, but it brings Kageyama’s gaze back up to you and a small smile creeps on his face.

“Really?” his eyes dance in the sunlight.

“Yea,” you give him a grin and a shrug, “I’m insanely attracted to you, or was this morning not clear?”

You watch as he fidgets at the memory, but manages to say, “yes, I remember. It was very nice.”

You laugh and take ahold of his hand, starting to walk again.

“Tobio, you can relax when you’re around me, okay? No need to be all strong and serious.”

He sighs and adjusts his bag on his shoulder, “I’ll try.”

You continue to stroll hand-in-hand through campus until reaching your apartment. In front of the building, you both pause and take a breath before Kageyama mutters quickly, “can I come up?”

You turn to him in surprise and debate with yourself before ultimately telling him yes. Keeping your eyes peeled for Oikawa, the two of you walk into the elevator. Your phone buzzes. You ask Kageyama if he can let go of your hand so you can reply to a text, and then read the message. Oikawa is running late and will be at your place in fifteen minutes.

That doesn’t give you much time, but maybe Kageyama isn’t going to stay for very long?

As you turn the key to open your door, you hear Gus barking on the other side. The bulldog runs up to you as you and Kageyama step inside.

“Feel free to make yourself comfortable, I’m just going to put him in his cage so he doesn’t bother us,” you tell Kageyama.

After Gus is unhappily left barking with his volleyball-shaped chew toy, you return to find Kageyama sitting on your couch lazily, swiping through his phone.

“Well don’t you look cute,” you tease him.

He blushes immediately and it brings a huge smile to yourself. You sit yourself down next to him, kissing the sleeve of his sweatshirt on his bicep. He doesn’t expect this and turns his head to look at you, surprised.

“What?” you ask.

“Uh, nothing,” Kageyama relaxes again but doesn’t take his eyes off of you. He shuts off his phone and sets it on the table.

You decide to push further, “Tobio, I never understand what’s going on in your head. You have to tell me what you’re thinking.”

He starts to blush and you’re even more confused.

“…Tobio?”

He looks down at the floor, his hair hanging over his eyes, and whispers, “I was thinking about how much I want to kiss you,” as his shoulders tense up to his neck.

Your eyes widen in surprise at his honest response.

“…all you had to do was ask,” you say as you get off the couch and stand in front of him and kiss him. Your hands rest on the back of his neck to pull him into you and suddenly, you feel him pick you up off the floor again. Being in Kageyama’s arms feels like home, especially with his soft sweatshirt rubbing against your skin, his lips on yours and his nose pressed into your cheek. He feels much more in control this time, guiding his tongue inside your mouth and holding you steady in his arms.

He drops you back onto the floor, breathing deeply, and whispers in a deep voice, “take off your clothes.”

You smirk at him as you grab the sides of your shirt and throw it over your head and onto the floor near you. Next, you slide out of your skirt and let it drop, keeping eye contact with Kageyama.

“You, next,” you reply slyly, and he does the same, but does not take off his pants. His ab ridges make you want him even more as you take in another glance of a shirtless Kageyama in your apartment. You walk towards him and his head bows down to meet yours as you start to kiss again. You can feel his warm skin against yours and press yourself further into him, feeling his bulge on your abdomen.

You whisper, “Tobio…” and he answers by beginning to kiss you harder.

You’re both interrupted by a knock at the door.

Kageyama groans as you gasp and know immediately that it’s Oikawa. You put on the first thing you see, which is Kageyama’s sweatshirt, and walk to open the door. You hear Kageyama move to the kitchen, probably to get out of view.

You open the door to find Oikawa in grey sweatpants and a soft mint-colored t-shirt and glasses. You almost feel yourself getting wet just looking at him, but realize that’s probably because you’re standing in front of him in nothing but kageyama’s sweatshirt.

“Wow,” Oikawa breathes, glancing at you up and down, “you waste no time,” and steps forward to kiss you, grabbing you by the waist, making you melt into his arms.

“Oikawa! Fucking, not again!” you hear Kageyama growl behind you.

Oikawa separates from you and looks at Kageyama, who is still shirtless and looking extremely angry.

“Ohhh… I see what’s going on here. You naughty little minx, you. You want both of us, don’t you?”

The thought hadn’t honestly occurred to you, but if Oikawa was offering…

“Of course, Tobio, I’m sure you’re so inexperienced, you couldn’t help but just watch me in hopes of looking for some pointers,” Oikawa flashes Kageyama a smirk in his direction.

“I’m warning you, Shittykawa…” Kageyama balls his hands into fists.

“Ok, Tobio, let’s see who makes her finish first,” Oikawa says as he closes your front door behind him and sweeps you off your feet in his arms, carrying you into your bedroom.

Kageyama angrily trails behind him and you almost can’t help but laugh at the situation unfolding in your apartment, thinking you’re the luckiest girl in the world. Looking up at Oikawa and his beautiful face, you lean up and lick his neck playfully, earning a, “so eager…” from him.

Oikawa throws you down on the bed, then takes off his own shirt. Completely not surprising to you, Oikawa has abs as well and his low-hanging sweatpants reveal a V-indent that makes you even hornier than before.

Knowing Oikawa will join in, you motion for Tobio to come towards you. He hesitates for a second but ultimately walks over to you and sits on the edge of the bed. You sit up and start to kiss him again, trying to get him to relax, rather than think about Oikawa. His hands grab your waist and you cling to his neck as he begins to kiss you harder. Your feet curl as you feel Oikawa come to you on your other side, his fingers tracing your body starting at your feet, running up to your thigh. You release from Kageyama and take off your sweatshirt, revealing only a black bra and panties underneath, handing it to him so he can throw it on the chair next to your closet.

“You look so sexy,” Oikawa purrs as he begins to kiss your ear and your neck.

You close your eyes and lie back on your pillow, enjoy feeling his soft lips on your body, when you feel the kisses abruptly stop and snap open your eyes to see that Kageyama has shoved Oikawa out of the way, Kageyama’s face full of complete determination.

Kageyama turns his attention back to you and you’re intrigued by his gaze. You sit up again and begin to kiss him, starting your hand at his cheek and sliding it down his abs until you reach his bulge, stroking it over his pants with your hand. He groans slightly and you whisper, “how about we take these off?”

As Kageyama stands up to take off his pants, Oikawa sits behind you and straddles you in between his thighs. You feel his hardness pressing against your back, and you think about how it’s about as large as you expected. He moves your hair out of his way and begins to kiss your neck again. You feel him unhook your bra and he helps you slide the straps down your arms.

Kageyama comes back to you and kneels in front of you as you sit on the edge of the bed. At this height, Kageyama is almost even with you and grabs your waist aggressively to slide you forward a bit and begins to kiss you. At the same moment, you feel Oikawa’s hand cup around one of your breasts, beginning to softly massage it in his hand, which elicits a groan from you.

Kageyama’s tongue enters your mouth at the same time as Oikawa begins to use his thumb to rub your nipple. You can feel the heartbeat between your legs strongly and you tilt your head up to the ceiling, your eyes rolling into the back of your head. You grab Kageyama’s bulge through his underwear and begin squeezing it gently in your hand, eliciting a groan from him inside your mouth.

Oikawa starts to flick your nipple, causing your legs to start shaking and you feel a pool of wetness forming inside your panties.

“I want to watch you cum in front of me,” Oikawa utters in a low voice into your ear, causing your arms to get goosebumps. You pull away from Kageyama and tell him to stand up, using both of your hands to grab Kageyama’s underwear and pull it down, having him help when it gets to his knees. Oikawa adjusts and starts to play with your soaking folds, pushing his hardening bulge even further into your back. Stimulated by the tingling sensation that runs from your chest to your lower abdomen, you grab Kageyama’s dick into your hands, using the precum coming from the tip to more easily glide your hand up and down his shaft. Kageyama lets out a groan and his eyes shut closed.

Oikawa tilts your head to the side and leans beside you, giving him room to kiss you on the shoulder and collarbone. A new fire is lit inside you as he begins to alternatingly flick your clit and rub your nipple, bringing you to the edge of coming undone. You let go of Kageyama as Oikawa finishes the job and your head falls back into Oikawa’s shoulders.

You groan a low “oh my god…” as Oikawa victoriously smirks. You close your eyes, relishing in your pure pleasure.

After a moment, you get up off the bed and look directly at Kageyama.

“Get on the bed, I’m going to make you cum, too,” you order him. An unknown expression flashes across his face before he obeys you and walks towards the bed. Oikawa gets off and stands beside you as you slip your underwear off and leave them on the floor. Kageyama can’t keep his eyes off of you and holds your gaze as you get onto the bed on your hands and knees.

You hold yourself over Kageyama and give him a kiss on the lips before moving down, kissing his abs and backing up on the bed to give yourself room.

As you’re about to put Kageyama’s cock in your mouth, Oikawa comes up behind you and rubs his fingers against your sensitive area. You let out a moan and shiver, and hear “baby, you’re already so wet for me again.”

You feel Kageyama’s eyes on you once again, and you tell him to relax and lie back. You then begin to run your tongue against the tip of his cock, making him moan your name louder. Grabbing it with one hand, you begin to pump gently while still provocatively tracing circles on the tip with your tongue.

You feel Oikawa rub the tip of his dick on your clit and your wetness starts to seep out in anticipation, desperately wanting him to put it in. Kageyama clenches his teeth in anticipation as well, and you finally give in and slide your mouth down his shaft. He moans your name again in gratitude, his hips pushing upwards to your mouth as you suck your cheeks in and out.

Teasingly, Oikawa slowly begins to insert into you. You groan in pleasure with Kageyama’s shaft still in your mouth, and you hear Oikawa say, “fuck yes, baby” behind you. He starts to go deeper into you and hits your sweet spot and you release Kageyama from your mouth and moan Oikawa’s name. In response, he smacks your ass with his hand.

With new excitement as Oikawa begins to pump in and out faster, you grab Kageyama’s cock in one hand and begin to move up and down, using your mouth at the higher end. Soon, Kageyama’s legs start to shake and he says your name several times. You yourself don’t know how much longer you’re going to last as Oikawa is using his thumb on your clit as well as driving in and out of you deeply.

“I’m close, I’m close,” Kageyama whimpers at you and you begin to speed up, finally easing up as Kageyama sighs and his pleasure spills on his leg and your hand.

Leaving Kageyama to his post orgasmic state, Oikawa suddenly pulls out of you, grabs you, and flips you on your back next to Kageyama on the bed. He climbs up and leans over you, his brown hair flopping over his eyes in an unusually messy style. You lift your legs up in the air and wrap them around his back as he inserts back into you, not breaking eye contact with you.

His latte-colored eyes pour into your soul as you watch him thrust his hips, slamming into you with every motion. You keep repeating, “Oikawa…” as you begin to feel the fire lighting back up in your brain, your every nerve ending radiating.

Oikawa finally finishes you off, spilling into the condom himself only a moment later, and you let out a scream, your entire body relaxing as you let go of Oikawa and lie on the bed. Stars dance before your eyes and you feel lightheaded, the second orgasm much more powerful than the first. Oikawa kisses you gently on the lips before lying down next to you on the end. You find yourself thinking about how you’re lucky this bed is a queen or all three of you wouldn’t have fit.

Kageyama is the first one to sit up, grabbing some tissues from the box by your bed and cleaning himself up. He pads naked without a word to the bathroom.

You turn your body to Oikawa, who is grinning widely staring at the ceiling.

“I’m not usually so blunt, but that was incredible,” you whisper to him.

“I’m glad you liked it, baby” he responds, turning to you and giving you another kiss, this time on the forehead.

You then shift closer to him and begin to kiss him again, unable to resist him and how effortless he looks.

He pulls away grinning and says, “not so fast. My dick can’t take a second round two minutes after the first.”

You laugh and lie on top of him, your arm draped over his bare chest. He radiates heat and you close your eyes, imagining you could stay like this forever.

Kageyama walks back into the room and starts to put on his underwear and pants, looking almost unhappy as you sit up to face him. He then walks back out of the bedroom. You put on your own underwear and follow Kageyama out of the bedroom.

“What’s wrong?” you ask, your face full of concern.

“Nothing,” he replies, picking up his t-shirt off of your living room floor and putting it on.

“Well, I’m gonna go use the bathroom really quick, do you need anything?” you try again.

“Nope.”

You walk to the bathroom, glancing at Kageyama over your shoulder, and you watch as he sits on your couch and pulls out his phone. You are once again filled with confusion, unable to determine if Kageyama actually likes you or has something else in mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Coming back out of the bathroom, you find Kageyama still waiting for you in the living room. He looks up at you and shut off his phone as you come out. You walk towards him with a smile, his face unreadable.

“I’m going to go,” Kageyama says quietly, once you stand in front of him.

“Oh?” you tilt your neck to look him in the eyes. They’re cold and almost black, the beautiful blue hue you saw earlier gone again.

“Yeah, uh…” he trails off. He gives you a quick kiss on the forehead, wrapping one arm around your back like a half-attempted hug, and then walks out your door before you have the chance to say anything else.

You stand there for a minute, feeling almost empty. Is it because he can’t stand Oikawa, or because he can’t put up with you either?

You walk to the sink to grab a glass of water, leaning up against the counter while you drink, staring at your empty living room. The sex was good, even if it wasn’t Kageyama himself making you cum. Could that be why he was so upset? Because you did the work for him and Oikawa did it both times for you? You start to get frustrated because you didn’t intend anything to happen this way.

“Hey babe?”

Oh fuck, Oikawa’s still here.

“Coming!” you call, setting down your glass and walking back into the bedroom.

You find Oikawa, wearing his glasses and grey sweatpants again, leaning against your headboard on his phone. You immediately grin again because he just looks so good. The glasses especially make you melt, his brown eyes illuminating from the combination of the lenses and the bright screen. He looks up at you as you walk in, glancing at you up and down before you lie down next to him and put your head on his shoulder.

“Are you going to get dressed, or am I going to have to take you again?”

You kiss his cheek and flash him a large smile before saying, “with you in these glasses, it’s hard to resist.”

“So, it’s the glasses that do it for you, huh? Well. I can’t keep them on the entire time, they’ll get smudgy,” he says as you roll your eyes and kiss him on the lips, shutting him up. He might be sexy, but Oikawa is still a smartass sometimes.

He pulls away from you, grinning, and says, “you know what they say… if you’re gonna hit it, hit it until it breaks.”

With that, you take his phone and toss it on the floor, earning a “HEY!” from Oikawa before he grabs you and puts you on your back once again.

…

The weekend rolls by and you take the time to catch up on both assignments and seeing your other friends. You only barely text both Kageyama and Oikawa because you honestly don’t know what to say to either of them. Sunday afternoon, Yui comes over and the two of you attempt to do the management homework.

“…Soooo???” Yui finally says after two hours of homework.

You look up from your makeshift desk on the couch, “what?”

“Are you gonna tell me what’s happening with Oikawa and Kageyama or am I supposed to go ask them myself?”

“I mean… that would honestly be kind of helpful.”

You put down your pen and shut your laptop.

“They’re both really great but I don’t know what to do.”

“Well are you going to keep seeing both of them?” she asks.

“I don’t think Oikawa would really mind that, but I think ultimately Kageyama would bow out and let Oikawa have me. He just really doesn’t like him. I don’t know the whole story behind it, but he gets so angry every time Oikawa is even near him.”

“Could it be because he knows Oikawa really likes you?”

“I’ve never shown Kageyama that I like Oikawa more than him though.”

You realize that’s a lie as you remember the three of you in your bedroom. Thinking she might either be disappointed or ask for more details, you don’t tell Yui about your threesome. Things were already awkward enough.

“Do you have a preference?” you ask her.

“Me? Sweetie, it’s your life. I think Oikawa’s kind of full of himself, but Kageyama also seems really angry, so they both have flaws.”

You think about how you could look past all of Kageyama’s flaws, especially since his anger only stems from Oikawa. He doesn’t talk very often, but before Oikawa showed up, you managed to coax Kageyama into telling you he wanted to kiss you. You really thought for a second that Kageyama trusted you. Oikawa is gorgeous, but is that enough to have anything more than casual sex? He hasn’t shown you any sweet or caring side of him, just that he can make you cum whenever he pleases…

“Would you see me dating either one of them?” you ask Yui.

“I don’t think I know them enough. Do you?”

“Maybe…”

You shake your head almost in disappointment that you can’t make a decision. Concluding that you need more time with them, you open up your laptop again and try to focus on the homework.

…

As you walk into the management class, you take a deep breath. Kageyama and Oikawa have once again left you a seat in between them. You sit down and immediately feel the tension in the room, shifting uncomfortably in your seat hoping that the professor starts class soon.

Instead of paying attention, you stress and think worriedly about which one you’re supposed to talk to after class. First, you glance at Oikawa, who is wearing his glasses again, undoubtedly for you. He catches your glance and gives you a wink, causing your heart to skip a beat the exact same way it did the first day of class. You smile at him and turn back around towards the professor.

Later in class, the professor starts going over a challenging diagram, causing you to pull out a sheet of paper and start copying it down. In the process, you bump your elbow into Kageyama’s hand, which is resting on the desk. The sudden touch sends a jolt up your arm like you’ve been shocked. You glance up at him, waiting for his reaction, but he only mumbles a quick sorry and doesn’t meet your eyes. Could he already be over you? You spend the rest of class in a mood, unable to decide if you’re angry at Kageyama for not telling you anything, or just sad that he isn’t acting like he did before, well, everything.

When the professor dismisses class, Kageyama is almost the first one out of his seat. Quickly throwing his bag over his shoulder, he bolts out before you can even try and talk to him. You watch in his direction long after he’s gone. Sighing, you close your laptop and start to pack up your stuff. You notice that Oikawa hasn’t left yet either.

Looking at him almost expectantly, he finally picks up his things and looks at you, smiling.

“Do you have a second?” he asks.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

The two of you start walking out of the classroom. In the hall, he suddenly stops and turns to you.

“I don’t know if this is a little sudden. Well,” he leans in closer to you and whispers, “since we’ve already done it,” he leans back away, “but do you think you would, I don’t know, wanna go out sometime?"

Your eyes widen as this is not what you were expecting at all. Frankly, you don’t really know what you were expecting.

“...hello?” Oikawa waves his hand in front of your face.

“Oh, wow, sorry! I zoned out there. Yes! Yeah, let’s go out some time,” you try and give him a smile.

“Great! Well, how about tomorrow? I’ll come get you at your apartment and we can actually leave it this time and go get something to eat!”

“Sounds good!” you reply, almost faking your enthusiasm.

“I’ll see you later, then!”

He kisses you on the forehead and you watch as he struts away victoriously.

The kiss sends a shiver down your spine, and you don’t feel good about it. One half of your brain reminds you that you had amazing sex with Oikawa the other day, but the other half reminds you that you miss Kageyama.

Walking home alone, Oikawa’s off-handed compliment about leaving your apartment finally registers with you. Does he think that that’s all you’re good for? Is this dinner just to appease you? You roll your eyes and send away any more negative thoughts about Oikawa. You’ll just wait until the date tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long to write another chapter!  
> I got ghosted a couple days ago and I was honestly too depressed to write. Then, I started a new job and got even more busy.  
> But, with a little help from my lovely friend @Lxurentia , we're back 
> 
> Happy belated Birthday to my gorgeous flat king, Mr. Tooru Oikawa ♡
> 
> xx

You pace around your apartment as you wait for Oikawa. Wearing a suede skirt, white blouse, and some wedges, you hope it’s not too dressed up for wherever Oikawa is taking you.

Is this the right thing to do?

You know you like Kageyama. He’s super cute and shy, but clingy once he gets comfortable. You miss him like crazy when he’s not around, that should be a good sign? Of course, he’s been ignoring you the last couple days, and he basically ran away from you after class…

A knock on the door disrupts your thoughts of Kageyama. Knowing it’s Oikawa, you walk towards the door and a nervous pit starts to form in your stomach. Opening it, Oikawa is standing before you in brown slacks and a white button-up shirt with a blue blazer over it. He looks absolutely gorgeous and you’re stuck standing there for a minute just staring at him until he starts laughing.

“Hi! You can continue ogling me while we walk to the restaurant. Get your things,” he says cheekily.

This snaps you out of your trance and you nod, blushing. You then grab your purse and lock the door behind you.

As the two of you walk to the restaurant, Oikawa talks about your management class together and how volleyball’s going. As nice as it is to hear about the volleyball team, you can’t keep from wondering if everyone on the team lives, eats, and breathes volleyball like Kageyama and Oikawa.

You really wish that Oikawa would hold your hand, but he seems almost lost in his own world. Beginning to overthink things, you think about how he didn’t even tell you that you look nice yet. As if reading your thoughts, Oikawa pauses mid-sentence and glances at you.

“Are you doing okay?” he knits his brows together, “I’ve been talking your ear off, but only because you’re so pretty and I’m nervous,” he says slipping his fingers in between yours.

“Oh!” you blush, “I’m doing just fine.”

You reach the restaurant and it’s a small, local café.

“Brunch? But it’s almost two in the afternoon!” you tilt your head at him in confusion.

“This may be your date, but it is my birthday after all, and I love this place,” Oikawa replies with a wink.

Your mouth falls open and you gape at him in shock.

“YOUR WHAT?” you scream, dropping his hand to completely face him.

“Oh, pfft, babe, it’s no big deal. I’m not getting any younger, anyways. Who knows how long I’ll have these good looks,” he says, running his hand through his hair, “plus I’m spending it with you, so what does it matter? It’s not wasted.”

You pout at him, ignoring his arrogance for the time being.

“If you’re sure…” you sigh.

“Of course, now come on, I’m hungry!” Oikawa grins and drags you inside.

As if he’s been here a thousand times, Oikawa orders for the both of you. However, you catch yourself thinking about how Kageyama would probably stare at the menu for twenty-five minutes before ultimately ordering the same thing he orders everywhere: milk. You debate with yourself if he would ever let you order a milkshake and not only milk. The thought of Kageyama telling you a milkshake is not the same as milk makes you giggle, and Oikawa looks at you funny after talking to the waiter.

“What are you thinking about?” he asks.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” you say quietly, “how is your knee feeling?”

Oikawa starts to happily explain how well his therapy is going and how he will soon be able to practice volleyball, and this one again allows you to slip into your thoughts about Kageyama. It’s not that Oikawa isn’t great, just looking at him, he is absolutely gorgeous. But he always knows exactly what to do or say. With Kageyama, you have to wait for a proper response, sometimes never getting one because he’s too shy or doesn’t know what to say. You picture his reddened face when Kageyama tried to look you in the

“Oh yay! It’s arrived,” Oikawa wiggles in his seat.

“What has?” you ask, watching the waiter place the order in front of you.

“My favorite food, milk bread!” Oikawa smiles from ear to ear.

The dish in front of you looks like sweet rolls, which you’ve eaten before, but each piece has a thin layer of what looks like butter on top. The waiter also brings a preserve jar for the table labeled “apricot” in a small font. You grab a roll and put it in your mouth, the texture making your mouth sing.

“Do you like it??” Oikawa looks at you, eagerly.

“Yes!” you mumble, nodding your head vigorously, with your mouth still half full of bread.

The two of you finish your meal almost in complete silence because you’re both so occupied with the array of food in front of you. You battle over who gets to pay the bill, ultimately coming up with each of you pays half, since Oikawa wants to treat you and you want to pay since it’s his birthday.

Walking out of the restaurant, Oikawa turns to you and asks, “now I’m not done with you yet. How about we go to the prettier part of campus and take some pictures?”

“Oh… well… I’m not very photogenic,” you mutter, shyly.

“Nonsense! You’re gorgeous and I’m gorgeous and that’s all we need! Plus, I have a great camera on my phone.”

He quickly manages to find a shady spot with lots of trees, all ranging in color.

“You go first! The wind will blow your hair perfectly,” Oikawa muses.

Posing for him, he snaps a bunch of photos, smiling the entire time. Kageyama would have never thought of this idea. You assure yourself that Kageyama probably doesn’t even like taking photos. Come to think of, you’ve never seen him smile with his teeth…

“Alright!” Oikawa shouts, “I think I’ve got them!”

He hands you the phone and you begin to scroll through them.

“Ooh, I like that one,” you beam.

“I like them all,” Oikawa teases with another wink, “my turn!” he sings as he happily struts away from you.

You giggle as he poses for you. His glasses frame his face, making him look even mature. The white color of his button-up shirt makes his brown eyes look piercing and you can’t help but sigh in disbelief that this boy who you met the first day of class wants to be with you. He walks over to you and you hand him back his phone. The two of you start walking back towards your apartment as he scrolls through the photos.

“Oh man! I’m totally blurry!” he suddenly shouts. You peer over his hands at the photo he’s talking about, and he’s right. The pose and lighting are perfect, but your hands must have been shaking when you took it, because Oikawa is just out of focus.

“I’m so sorry!” you cry worriedly.

“Don’t worry about it, your pictures are what’s more important.”

Taking in the sights, you stroll with Oikawa through campus. The feeling of Oikawa’s callused hand from volleyball in your much softer one seems perfect. You begin to swing your intertwined hands and he laughs at how adorable the two of you look. His sweet laugh makes your heart flutter against your chest, making you almost forget about how your thoughts were consumed by Kageyama for almost the entire date.

Your apartment comes into view and the two of you stop before it. Oikawa’s brown eyes gaze into yours with endless adoration, leaving you fuzzy. You want nothing more than to get lost in Oikawa for hours on end as he has his way with you. He’s kind, and cheeky, everything you could ask for and more.

“Now I’m not going to ask to come up, because that would only lead to naughty things,” Oikawa remarks with a glimmer in his eye, “but I will be kissing you.”

“Oikawa…” you’re interrupted by Oikawa pulling you into him by the waist and making good on his promise.

“Much better,” he smirks.

“Oikawa there’s something I have to tell you…” you whisper as you struggle to find the words. There was no use in leading Oikawa on any further.

“What is it, baby?” his tone turns serious to match yours.

“I really like you; I do. You’re wonderful and kind and will make any girl so happy,” you start.

“…But Tobio-chan wins this one too, doesn’t he,” Oikawa finishes for you with a grim look on his face.

“I’m so sorry, but I can’t keep you both on the line like that.”

You feel the ache in your chest turns into sharp knives and pangs. It takes everything you have to be strong and not immediately take back your words. The last thing you want to do is break his heart and yours by pushing something that isn’t going to work in the end.

“I understand. I don’t like it at all, but I respect your wishes,” he pauses then continues, “and there’s no way I can try and win you over?”

“If Kageyama rejects me, I will probably spend some time alone. I wouldn’t want anyone to think I was choosing you by default. It wouldn’t be fair to you or to me, even if I do really like you.”

Oikawa gives you one last kiss on the forehead as you start to shed a tear.

“Please don’t cry, sweetie. If you need anything, I’ll still be here for you,” he tells you before starting to leave you.

You watch him as he walks away, softly letting the tears fall down your face, when abruptly a man comes out of nowhere, almost as if he came out of the bushes. You draw a sharp breath. He’s incredibly tall, taller than Oikawa, and his build is quite muscular.

“Oikawa!” the dark olive-haired man shouts.

Oikawa jumps at the sound of his name and turns to face the man.

“NO! Absolutely not!” Oikawa shouts, waving his arms.

A wave of confusion washes over you and it stops your crying. A small sense of panic begins to take over. What is going on? Should you call someone?  
“I heard everything. You know, this wouldn’t have happened if you had come to Shiratorizawa. You could have been a winner and gotten the girl,” the man in the purple and white track suit states.

At this, Oikawa turns to the man and yells, “WOULD YOU GIVE IT UP ALREADY? THERE’S NOTHING I CAN DO!” and he starts to cry.

Oikawa’s outburst shatters your heart into what feels like a million pieces. You genuinely didn’t know how much he liked you, but a part of you wonders if he’s more upset about the man showing up unannounced.

Your tears come back, and you stand there shaking as Oikawa goes to sit on a bench nearby, putting his head in his hands to hide his tears.

Another man appears, almost as if out of the shadows. He is as tall as the first man and wearing the same purple and white attire. You wonder who are these people and where did they all come from?

The man is almost scary looking, as he has very spiky red hair and looks very lanky. He hums and wiggles his fingers, as if in song, as he walks next to Oikawa and stands above him. Oikawa doesn’t look up at him, only continuing to cry.

He then pats Oikawa on the shoulder, saying “oh, come on, now!”

You watch as he gently starts to use his hands to almost karate-chop the back of Oikawa’s neck. Oikawa’s head begins to slightly bop, and you let out a mix between a snort and a chuckle as your nose is full of snot.

“Don’t cry now, how are you going to get the girl back like this?” the red-haired man coos, peacefully chopping away.

You decide you’ve seen enough and will try to talk to Oikawa later about all of this. Shaking your head, you’re too exhausted to try and mentally process what just happened. Heading back into your apartment, you realize you now have to try and convince Kageyama to listen to you explain yourself.


	9. Chapter 9

Getting Kageyama to give you a chance to speak to him proved very difficult. You had to promise seven times that Oikawa would not be there to interrupt, and that you would have a carton of milk prepared for him.

When the day finally comes, you meet him outside of the café where you first did your homework together. He walks up to you looking solemn, wearing black pants and your favorite sweatshirt, and you instantly worry that he won’t accept your apology. His bag is slung across his shoulder and his hair looks even more flat than usual.

“Hey, Kags,” you smile, putting your phone in your bag as he nears.

“Hey,” he says quietly.

“Here’s your milk! Kept it in a small cooler for you, so it should still be cold,” you hand him the carton.

“Thanks,” he replies as you see a soft smile creep on his face. Your heart feels like it’s going to leap out of your chest as you watch him punch the hole with the straw.

“How about we take a walk?” you ask.

“Uh, sure.”

The two of you set off at a slow pace while Kageyama drinks his milk, basically slurping it down in one gulp. That boy couldn’t eat or drink slowly unless you tied his hands together, you laugh in your mind. He crushes the carton in his hand and strides away from you to throw it into the nearest trash can.

“So, how have you been?” you ask him when he comes back.

“Fine. Busy with volleyball.”

“Any big games coming up?” you try to entice him into opening up to you again.

Kageyama looks at you with wide eyes, surprised that you’re going to continue the conversation about volleyball, “uh, yeah, actually.”

“Against who?”

Kageyama glances at you again skeptically, but then ultimately starts to unwind and tell you more about their upcoming matches. As he continues talking, you try to slip your hand into his. The first time you do it, he thinks it was just a mistake of you bumping into him and doesn’t get the memo. You try again after a couple minutes, being more direct about it, and at first, he flinches away from you. It then connects with him that you want to hold his hand, and he reaches to grab yours.

“I’m sorry,” he mutters.

“What are you sorry for?” you knit your eyebrows in confusion.

“I’m really bad at this stuff. I bet Oikawa is much smoother than I am and knows what he’s doing,” Kageyama looks away from you at the ground as he talks.

“Kageyama, stop. That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about. How about we go sit on that bench over there?”

He nods and the two of you take a seat. You admire the park around you, blooming with green all around you this time of year. The weather has finally started to cool off from the heat, but it’s not cold enough to need a jacket yet.

“Kageyama, I think you already know this, but I’ll say it just so that we’re both clear: I really like you,” you admit to him.

“I… ice… kite–, I like you too.”

You chuckle and grab his hand once more, trying to comfort him before you speak again.

“I need you to know that I did go on a date with Oikawa,” his face sinks back into a frown, so you quickly continue, “but I thought about you the whole time. I already broke the news to Oikawa that I like you and will be looking to well… to date you, if you want that.”

Kageyama looks at you, stunned, and doesn’t say anything.

“Kag… Kageyama? Are you okay?” you ask worriedly as you wonder if he’s even breathing.

“You–, you would want to date me?”

“Well… yeah.”

“Over Oikawa?”

“Yeah,” you repeat.

“I, I really like you too,” he looks into your eyes for the first time all day and the deep blue color calms you, “I had stopped trying because I assumed Oikawa had won you over. He tends to always get the girls…”

You shake your head, “you’re all I think about, Kageyama. From your inability to eat like a normal human to how much you like milk to how passionate you are about volleyball.”

At this, you watch as Kageyama smiles with his teeth for the first time ever. It’s not the most attractive thing, considering he doesn’t really do it properly, but it makes all the tension you were carrying melt away.

You lean in to kiss him and he meets your lips. A familiar feeling creeps into your stomach as you place your hand on his cheek, savoring every moment. He pulls away and you smile at him, falling into the deep blue of his eyes once again.

“I… I’m not really sure how to do this. I don’t date,” he confesses quietly.

“It’s okay. We’ll take it slow this time.”

The two of you get up and start walking again, swinging your entwined hands.

“I just have to tell you one thing, though,” you admit.

“Please don’t tell me it’s about Oikawa.”

“Actually, no. It might be worse,” you say, watching Kageyama’s face harden.

“No no! It’s not like that. It’s just that, uh… I’m lactose intolerant.”

You can’t understand the expression that registers on Kageyama’s face.

“You’re… what?” he asks.

“Lactose intolerant. It basically means that I can’t process dairy.”

Kageyama’s face goes through several emotions but ultimately lands on horror, “you can’t… HAVE MILK?”

“No… I can’t.”

“BUT. BUT WHAT DO YOU MEAN! WHY NOT??” Kageyama shouts.

“Well, milk has a thing in it called lactose. To digest it, your body needs to produce an enzyme called lactase. My body doesn’t make that enzyme. So, if I try and drink milk, my stomach hurts and I don’t feel good at all.”

You watch as Kageyama first processes this information, and then he looks at you again in horror, “milk… hurts you?? But it’s so good!”

“I know! I was able to drink it as a kid, but it’s slowly been hurting more and more.”

“I can’t believe milk would hurt someone…”

Laughing, you try to comfort him, “Kageyama, it’s okay. I can still eat pizza and other things with cheese, I just take a lactase pill with my food.”

His face turns hopeful, “so you can have milk!”

“Well, no. Cheese has relatively low amounts of lactose in it, while milk has a lot. The pills wouldn’t work with milk, unless I took like thirty of them at once,” you explain.

“Well, can you do that? That way you can enjoy milk again!”

“Sorry, Kageyama. I don’t think that’s a great idea. It’ll be okay though; you can enjoy milk for the both of us.”

Kageyama’s eyes glimmer as he considers your proposal, “double the milk?”

“Uh, sure,” you giggle.

With all the walking, you’ve arrived back in front of your apartment.

“Oh, I didn’t even notice how far we’d gone. …Would you like to come up?” you glance at him hopefully.

“As long as you have milk. All this talk about it really makes me want to have some,” Kageyama replies.

You can’t help but laugh at him, “you can have more milk, as long as you’re not just using me for the supply!”

Kageyama’s mouth straightens into a line and he becomes more serious, “I would never. Milk is my favorite, but it’s second to you.”

In reply, you stand on your tip toes and plant a peck on his cheek. His cheeks redden and he looks down at the ground, embarrassed.

“Come on, then, the milk awaits!” you shout, grabbing his hand and leading the way inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the end!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Extra apologies to those who wanted the reader to end up with Oikawa, lowkey I did too because he is my literal husband, but that's just not how the story turned out.
> 
> If you would like more Haikyuu!! works, feel free to check out my other works! xx


End file.
